


Introduction

by Stareena



Series: 100 Days of Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based upon the 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge found here:<br/>http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749<br/>I am using the prompts as the titles for the pieces for ease and laziness. :P</p><p>Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com</p></blockquote>





	Introduction

It was the briefest of moments when they first met. 

Back then lies poured from their mouths.

Still to this day when asked about when they were first introduced to each other, they still lie and say that, that first interaction was insignificant. They smile at their lover and playfully push the other before leaning in for a quick kiss to soothe the 'bruised ego'. The same old con, the same old tricks.

It was the briefest of moments when they first met back when there was a glint in the eye and the handshake that lingered for just a moment longer than normal.

They know they aren't fooling anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon the 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge found here:  
> http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749  
> I am using the prompts as the titles for the pieces for ease and laziness. :P
> 
> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
